


Shooting Stars Across the Milky Way

by rirri_2017



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M, Midterms Are Stressful Okay, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rirri_2017/pseuds/rirri_2017
Summary: Eren has only known Levi for two months but a 1 am drive will change their relationship forever.





	Shooting Stars Across the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends I've been reading ereri fanfiction for years but this is my first attempt at writing it myself. Sorry if it's too terrible comments are very much appreciated.

We had only been in college for two months, but midterm season was already upon us. Levi and I spent all of our time in each other’s dorms or the library studying things from Calculus to Arabic and economics. One night just after the warning message that the library was closing my life changed.  
“Damn. Is it already almost 1 am yet?” Levi asked looking up from his homework.  
“Yeah I guess so. I don’t want to study anymore but I don’t think I could go to bed just yet,” I said.  
“Why brat? Is your horsefaced roommate fucking his boyfriend again?” Levi asked with a small smile on his face.  
“I don’t really know but also really don’t want to find out” I replied hoping he would invite me to hang out with him for just a little bit longer. He doesn’t understand how much I’ve started to like him even though I’ve only known him since orientation two months ago.  
Levi quickly became my best friend away from home over two thousand miles away. I moved from a small town in Tennessee to a smaller town in the middle of nowhere Arizona and this man in front of me with piercing grey eyes and a soft smile I wish he only reserved for me is the only thing keeping me from getting homesick.  
“Oi brat- are you listening to me? The library’s closed. Let’s go on a drive” Levi said annoyed but somehow I knew he wasn’t annoyed with me that much.  
“Where are we going?” I asked getting my shit together in my bag and following him out. He didn’t answer and as we got into his car I figured we were just going to get lost.  
“Can I put on some music?” I asked hoping to break the silence. He nodded and I put on some soft music, watching the street lights of this small town pass by in the night. Levi kept driving straight and eventually we ended up on a mountain in the middle of nowhere.  
“This is getting kind of creepy to be honest” Levi said as we kept driving up the curving roads of the mountainside. “We might be murdered by some wolves or javelinas or some weird high school shitheads. I hope you’re aware, Eren.”  
“Why are you blaming me? You’re the one who drove us here!” I exclaimed. “If you’re so scared you should pull into this parking lot here. I think it’s a trail head of some sort.”  
“You know this is probably some weird sex spot right brat?” He teased. We pulled in the parking lot and it was indeed a trailhead for some trails. It was not in fact a makeout/sex spot or atleast not at 1:30 am on a Thursday. Levi turned off the car engine and we stared at the stars. It was a while before I heard his voice again.  
“You know in California, we don’t get to see the stars like this. But when Farlan, Izzy and I were moved to a new foster house we would stay up as late as possible staring out of our new windows trying to see how many stars were out there. I knew there was a lot but this is impossibly beautiful. I wish they were here with me to see this but also I don’t think I would want to be with anyone other than you, Eren,” he whispered, leaning his head on my shoulders.  
Knowing that this wasn’t the time for me to say anything, I put my arm around his shoulder. All I could think about was his warmth and how much I knew his missed his adopted siblings. The three of them worked so hard to get out of Los Angeles and into college. All three of them ended up accepted to different colleges across the southwest so they weren’t as far away from each other as I am from my friends back home but with them it’s different. Levi talks about Farlan and Isabel every day and I know how happy he is for them, but he misses them so much.  
“Thank you for being my friend, Levi. Thank you for trusting me. I know we haven’t known each other for very long but we’ve become so close and I wouldn’t trade that for the world. Or even how beautiful the stars look tonight.” I whispered back. I wanted so desperately to kiss his hair and pull him closer to me. After a few more minutes of star gazing and even seeing a few meteors I felt him shift and look at the time on his phone.  
“Goddamn that’s bright” he cursed, “hey it’s almost three and we both have 9 AMs tomorrow morning.”  
“But I don’t want to go just yet” I whispered to him, nuzzling my nose into his raven hair. I felt his arms wrap around me and I cherished this hug because it was the first time he hugged me without me initiating it.  
“I know but it’s getting late” he responded. We drove back to school humming along to The Cinematic Orchestra’s song, “To Build a Home.” As we searched for a parking spot, he turned off the music and sat in silence though I could tell something was on his mind.  
“Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Eren. I would like to go up there again sometime” he said turning to face me.  
“Any time Levi. That was gorgeous and you know I love learning more about you” I said back, staring into those beautiful grey eyes of his. I started to get out of his car and wish him goodnight when I felt his hand on my arm.  
“Eren, can I give you a goodnight kiss?” he asked looking hopeful and nervous.  
“Only if you mean it” I told him leaning close to him with baited breath. He leaned closer to me and closed his eyes. It was only a small peck on the lips but it was the start of something much bigger.  
That night under the shooting stars across the Milky Way, I started to fall in love with Levi Ackerman.


End file.
